


Healed body's, scared minds undertale sans x Frisk / Frisk x Asriel fanfic

by Wolfyfox8844



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel in first person, Asriel x frisk, Chara Possessing Frisk, F/F, Frisk at school, Frisk in first person, Frisk the ambasidor, Frisk was bullied, Frisk's Backstory, Frisk's nightmares, Please dont hate meh, Sans in first person, Sans x Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyfox8844/pseuds/Wolfyfox8844
Summary: Even if everyone gets the happy ending they needed with Asriel and Chara being alive and Frisk being with Toriel and Asgore, things aren't always that simple. With Sans realising that his worries aren't over about W. D Gaster, Frisk still recovering from being controlled by Chara and Asriel battling with flowey in his mind, the three need to find a way to move on. But it's always easier to forgive than to forget.





	1. Chapter 1

\----------------------------------------Frisk------------------------------------------ I looked down at my arm and stroked along the scar on my wrist. It was still there after a year. That's the down side to determination. What doesn't kill you often leaves a scar. I picked up a picture of my old family. My mother was wearing an orange coat and blue leggings. My younger sister was wearing thick white tights on and a thick pink coat on. It had pink glittery hearts on the arms and a pink glittery rim. My dad must have been taking the photo because he wasn't there. We were all surrounded by thick white snow. I was wearing my blue dress coat. It was thing and not very practical for the weather. I was wearing opaque blue tights and my face was pale with dark shadows under my eyes. I remembered the day that was taken. It was the Christmas day a year before I went missing and came to the underground. It was also the year I had got into a fight with Katy and... It was the year everyone was scared of me. I hadn't slept since... It was no good. Every time I thought of it, tears gathered at the corner of my eyes. It was the year that had triggered my arrival at the underground. The year that had changed EVERYTHING. I wondered where my family are now. Are they ok? Are they alive? My thoughts were interrupted a knock on the door. Toriel She probably needed talk to me. I took one last look at the dog eared photo. Should I... No. I scrunched the photo up and threw it in my paper bin. Who was there when I needed them most? My old family? No.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope this chapter isn't too short. I'm trying to keep them short but if you want them longer, just leave your opinion in the comments. Anyway, let's do this!

* * *

                                                                                                                       Asreil

* * *

 

I looked up as I heard them coming down the stairs. I loved the way she walked down the stairs. She always had this casual elegance about her. And of course she was wearing one of her blue and purple jumpers like always.

"Hi Azzy!" She said happily 

"Howdy Frisk" I replied. I stood up from my stool and walked over to Frisk. "I'm off to look for Chara. Want to come?" I asked Frisk. She looked reluctant for a moment but them agreed 

 

As we stepped outside of the ruins a wall of ice cold air hit us like an arctic river. I shivered dispute my thick green coat and stepped out into the snow. "It's freezing out here!" I numbered to Frisk. "Says you" she replied. "You have fur". 

* * *

 

We soon arrived at the centre of Snowdin. A small not of dread grew in my throat as I realised who she was going to ask to help find Chara. The only other person that remembered by past better than I did. I suppose I did remember that one of Frisk's runs that he didn't. 

 

The snow guttered in the rooftops like diamonds and the icicles hung down like traps, ready to impale it's next innocent victim. The trees were set in perfect rows and the river was parallel to the path leading through the "town". As we walked through the "forest" piles of snow gathered on our heads. Frisk shook hers off effortlessly but when I tried to, snow slid down my face. As Frisk was in stitches over my snowy face, I noticed that there were fairly new footprints trailing through the snow in the direction of the rest of the town. They might be Chara's. I pointed them out to Frisk and we began to follow them.

 

We followed them over to the town but when we got near the library, they abruptly stopped. I frowned as Frisk puzzled over the footprints. "I know" she said. Ugh. She was going to ask him for help. "We can ask Sans and Papyrus if they have seen her!" Yup. Called it.

 

"There he is." She suddenly exclaimed as we trudged through the snow. And there he was. Doing his usual thing of resting himself up against a wall with his foot behind him. "Hey Sans!" Frisk said enthusiastically. "Hey kiddo" he said. I still find it mildly creepy that my best friend's ,best friend called her kiddo. I swear she has a crush on him and he calls her KIDDO!!?? How old is he? "Flower you today Azzy" he said with his usual lazy smile. I was mildly offended by this as, it wasn't exactly my fault that I was a mass murdering flower... was it? I desperately scanned my memory for some clever comeback but I couldn't think of anything. Until I remembered something that I had seen a while back. It gave me the perfect opportunity to get back at him. "Not too bad , lab rat" a simple enough yet offence thing that I'm sure Frisk doesn't know about. A wave of horror and shock swept over his face. He stood up properly as his smile faded from his face. "How do you.." he trailed off. Frisk looked at me in confusion and continued to talk to Sans as she explained that we were looking for Chara. "She passed here half an hour ago on her way to waterfall." He said distantly, still staring at me. "Thanks" Frisk said as she started walking already. She gestured for me to follow and as I was catching up with her, I felt a cold glara as a confused and slightly shaken Sans let my words sink in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. The "secret* with sans is probably really obvious and predictable. Oh well. Hope you guys are enjoying this and stay Determind!  
> Wolfyfox8844


	3. Well cross that bridge when we come to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's me,Wolfyfox8844. I've got chapter 3 here for you guys to hopefully enjoy. I'm hoping to get a lot of things explained so you might want to pay attention to this chapter. Anyway, without further ado, let's get started!

Chara  
I waved my hand in a figure of eight movement through the glowing azure water. It was my second favourite place in the underground. I was really going to miss this place when we moved out. I had always preferred the underground to the surface. I had always preferred monsters to humans. They were nicer. More kind. They were willing to do anything to help anyone. Even me. The one that no one wanted.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

The others were probably getting worried about me. I loved them all dearly but now, I needed time alone.   
The blue water lit up my face as a sat by it. The dark room was lit only by luminescent mushrooms and the water that peacefully flowed in calm rivers.  
The whole room was... quiet.  
It was calm. And peaceful.  
A place of sanctuary in my crazy life  
And I loved it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

I stood up and wiped my hands on my trousers. The soft ground was damp and it left my hands feeling wet and sticky. I didn't mind though.

I quietly crept over to the other side of the room, careful not to make any sounds that the echo flowers would pick up. I wanted to have a few more minutes to myself and I knew just the place to go. I silently walked out of the room and made my way down the empty corridors.

I carefully places the umbrella inside the statue and sat in front of it.  
It remained silent.  
I counted the seconds of expectant silence carefully.

......1 second

 

.......2 seconds

 

.............3 seconds

I felt almost sick with worry incase it was broken. But no. My patience was rewarded with the sweet and quiet sound of the music box that Asriel had given me before.....  
Before......

Before I died.

 

I sat crossed legged listening to the music. I remember seeing it when I was part of Frisk. She had come here to see the statue. It was a memorial stature from when me and Asriel died. It was originally in a hotel but Mettaton moved it here...  
I loved this music box. It reminded me of warm nights in front of the fire with Mum, Dad and Azzy.  
I smiled as I thought of those memories.  
But my smile faded as I realised that the others were probably looking for me.  
I stood up, returned the umbrella to the dustbin of umbrellas and walked back home.

 

Frisk  
Chara had come home eventuality. She knew the underground like the back of her hand so I wasn't worried about her being lost. The afternoon had been... uncomfortable. Sans had been silent most of the day and Mum was worried about Chara. I looked over at my lamp. I frowned and looked at the clock. I had been sitting awake in bed for 3 hours. I needed some sleep but something was bothering me.   
I was the monster ambassador to the humans .   
I was worried about the monsters. We hadn't gone back to the surface just yet as we might cause a panic. Some humans were aware of our presence as Mum and Dad were discussing the return of monsters. It was... complicated. I wasnt just worried about that though. I wondered how my real parents would react after the found out about me being alive. They would probably want me back....  
I decided I wouldn't worry myself about that just yet.  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I said out loud as I turned the lamp of and tried to get to sleep


	4. When the past comes back to haunt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Ive got chapter 4 here for you to enjoy. I really hope your enjoying this as it's just about to get interesting. Everyone has just got to the surface and is settling in. Everything is going well. Or is it?  
> I need to ask you guys something.  
> I got this idea from a book called private peaceful. I think the idea of a song running through a story is a really effective idea and sets a mood at certain points. I was thinking of using you are my sunshine but due to the recent upload of glitchtale, I thought maybe I shouldn't as they used that song. I'm just wondering what you guys think so put your ideas in the comments.

Sans  
"That's the last box." I said to Asgore as I had a quick last look in the house and teleported back to the "new, new home". Asgore was really inventive and creative with his names. Toriel had moved back in with him at the surface and Frisk was now living with them along with Asriel and Chara. We were all settling in at the surface. Alphys was going to a science college to get some human degrees to get a job, Undyne was training to be in the army and Toriel and Asgore had opened up a school. 

Chara's parents died a long time ago so she has to live with the Dreemurrs and Toriel is searching for Frisk's parents. Speaking of Frisk, she's been very.... distant lately. She has a lot on her plate though. She has to find the parents of 7 children and tell them their child was killed by the monsters that just came up from the ground one day. She also has to attend quite a few meetings and interviews. She's only a kid...  
I wonder how she's coping.

Frisk  
I walked through the forest hanging my head low. It was dark and wet. My face was damp and my eyes were puffy from crying. I didn't see the point in crying anymore. I didn't see the point in life. All it was, was just pain. Pain and misery. Everyone was scared of me anyway. No one went anywhere near me.  
Not even my sweet, dear sister.  
The sister that had always looked up to me.  
The one who had always loved me.

I got to the edge of the hole in the mountain. It was dark and gloomy and it smelt damp and rotten. It was perfect. A perfect way to end the pain.  
I stood there for what seemed like hours.  
1  
2  
3  
4 seconds later.....  
No, I would be ok.  
No it's not worth dying.  
I suddenly realised that there were still people who loved me.  
People who were there for me.  
I turned round to go home but a familiar face met my eyes.  
The figure approached me and said something I couldn't quite work out.  
Suddenly I recognised where I was.  
I remembered that I was in the cave of mount ebott.  
I was going to be ok.  
But they got closer.  
They were my friend .  
They wouldn't hurt me.  
My vision became blurred.  
The memory was different  
They pushed me into the darkness and it swallowed me up.  
Why would they betray me like this.  
I fell and didn't stop falling  
Deeper and deeper  
Yet this time, there were no flowers to save me from the cold darkness.

I woke up with a start. There was cold sweat on my back and I was panting and shaking. I sat there, alone in the dark, the person in the dream slowly fading into the darkness. I franticly tried to remember who it was, I tried desperately to cling onto the threads of memory, but with no avail.  
They were, well and truly forgotten.

The next morning was surreal.  
At first, it seemed normal.  
I woke up and went downstairs and ate my breakfast whilst talking about my timetable over the next few months. I frowned at the amount of interviews I had. I was kind of shy and although I had got a a lot more confident from my time in the underground but talking in front of nearly 40 important leaders what a lot more intimidating then talking to stranger. And humans weren't as kind and understanding as monsters. I frowned again and stared blankly at the TV. There was some news article about giving more money to schools on the news. I laughed to myself. Not much had changed in a year. Although my personal situation had changed a lot.  
"Hey Frisk. We got you into a school."  
I looked up at her with wide, worried eyes. I waited desperately for her to explain further. She frowned at me and I had to explain my reaction instead of her statement.  
"I thought I was going to your school..." I said, meekly hoping I still was. She let out a big sigh. Her frown relaxed as she shook her head slightly.  
"Frisk, your too old to go to my school. Your 13 and need to go to a secondary school. I run I primary school."  
I sighed. It was worth a try. I looked at her expecting her to tell me I was going to a school in the next village when...  
"Frisk we got you a place in your old school. Ebott mountainside school."  
At that single sentence, my heart missed about 4 beats. It was as if everything stopped for a moment as I processed that sentence . I was going to have to go to my old school. I tried to argue, but she wasn't going to budge.  
I was going to go.

I closed my locker slowly as I heard a voice behind me. "So, you don't want to fight me? Are you scared? You scared aren't you?" Maddie laughed in a mocking way. "No it's because I don't want to get expelled." I said flatly. She frowned. She had probably expected me to curl up and wiped when she challenged me but I was harder to get to that that. She desperately searched for a target, something she could take or point out. And she found one.  
She waited for the perfect moment.  
No teachers were around. It was fairly quiet. All she needed was for me to...  
I turned to walk away but that was the moment she decided to strike.  
She kept forward, grabbing my bracelet. She pulled and managed to snap the fragile elastic .  
Beads scattered everywhere. My bracelet was my most prized possession for one simple reason. Memories. Each bead represented a different memory.

I desperately rummaged around the floor grabbing them all as if they would fade away if I left them too long. I counted them once....  
Twice....  
No, that can't be right. There was one missing. I looked at all of them and realised that my favourite one was missing. The one my siafter had made for me when I was being bullied at primary school. It was turquoise with a tiny while crystal dangling off it. I looked up at Maddie. She was laughing and dangling something in front of me. The bead. It was hanging on for dear life on the broken elastic. I reached out to grab it but she snatched it out the way just before I could get it. I tried to grab it again but she moved out the way and pushed me into the wall of lockers. My face hit the hollow metal in such a way that my tooth cut clean through my lip. A horrible,metalic taste flooded my mouth. I tried to grab it again but she pushed me down to the floor. As I fell to the ground with a sickening thud, I felt something. This wasn't about the bead anymore. This was about not letting her walk all over me. This was about standing up for myself.  
I stood up and spat the blood out of my mouth. I couldn't think strait. It was as though something was ... controlling me...  
I didn't see what happened. All I saw around me was just a dark endless room. I shouted out into the darkness.  
Again and again.  
No one came.  
I shouted desperately  
Tears welling in my eyes...  
No reply  
But then suddenly there was something in the darkness. Two red glowing eyes and a smile. The face said to me  
"This is for your own good..." then I came back to the real world. Maddie was crying and gasping for breath as I held her by the neck against the lockers. I was shocked. Shocked and afraid. I dropped her and she fell to the floor, gasping. I looked around. Everyone was starting. Teachers, students. Half the school was staring.  
I felt weak. Weak and helpless.  
Half the lockers in the corridor had their doors hanging on there hinges and the contents were scattered everywhere. It looked those they had flung open... by themselves. I looked and someone's smashed mirror that was lieing on the floor. My face was.. pailer than usual and my cheeks were bright red. My top was green and yellow and my eyes were red and seemed to be melting down my face. It was horrific. People were staring, afraid of me. Maddie recovered from her near death experience and ran off in one direction.  
I was shaking.  
I felt alone.  
There was a rustling in the crowd. Ellie pushed to the front and shouted my name before stepping back and gasping when she saw me.  
I was afraid. What did I do. I didn't know what I had done when I was not in control.  
I collapsed on the floor  
Then everything went dark. 

I woke up panting and sweating slightly. Another nightmare. Now I was going to have to go to that school and walk along that corridor. I was afraid. Even though Chara was no longer a ghost that lived in my head and in puddles and mirrors, the memories of her taking me over were still painful. I began to cry. Tears ran down my face. The salty water fell onto my lips, initiating the blood in my dream.  
A pale light flooded the room as my door opened. Toriel rushed in, a worried look on her face. I knew I wouldn't get to sleep that night. So instead I sat and talked to her. I made up lie after lie so she wouldn't worry. I knew that if she knew about Chara, she would probably get overly worried.  
And as I sat and talked to her, I began to wonder if it was chara that controlled me. Or was it just a part of a past timeline. Ether way, the past was, well and truly coming back to haunt me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ma gosh guy! 69 hits already? Wow. Thanks a bunch for the kudos and hits!


End file.
